Under the Stars
by ELIE3173
Summary: This is one of those Teacher-Student story.   my summary suxs  i hope the story doesn't  ...I'll write a summary next time  or someone else could write it for me hehe *v*  ..
1. Chapter 1

I'm just a fan..who reads other fan-fictions of Mai-hime here at fanfiction dot net. Therefore, I do not own or claim anything...

* * *

"Nat-su-ki-chan"

"hmmm?"

"ara, It's brave of Natsuki to sleep in my class.." Natsuki cringed when she felt the hot breath in her ear. "Is she not afraid of me at all?" She then heard giggles after that.

Nao cough loudly behind her "Kuga" then kick her chair.

She slowly opens her eyes and saw red ones staring at her at a very dangerously close proximity.

"Whoa" she quickly stood-up, her eyes looking straight ahead and with her cheeks burning bright red. She could imagine Nao smirking behind her..

"Ara" The older woman said. She was smiling, amused by the girl's reaction. _ so cute.._She thought_ enjoying_ her student embarrassed face.

_Crap.._ _What she's smiling for? _Natsuki thought..she can't help but make a swift quick glance at her teacher.. _She does have a beautiful smile...crap keep your eyes straight ahead you moron_

"so Natsuki-chan.."

_Natsuki-chan..? _Natsuki repeated to herself..She shivered..That's sound so_ YUCK_

Shizuru raised one of her brow when the class broke into another round of giggles and saw an annoyed face on Natsuki.

"Ara, Did I say something wrong? That is your name right?" confused if she mixed-up the name with another student, which never happens besides who would confuse the girl's name? She stood out from the rest, with her beauty and her, well, interesting attitude..

"Just Natsuki" Natsuki said trying to sound calm but obviously annoyed. "or Kuga, don't add anything stu-" she stopped herself remembering she's talking to a teacher "else"

"but Natsuki-chan sounds much better" Shizuru insisted.

Natsuki brow furrowed not believing what she heard. Did she just sulk? Are teachers allowed to do that?

Shizuru inwardly giggled and turn to the rest "Don't you guys agree?"

"YEAH"

"Absolutely"

"Whatever you say sensei"

Natsuki looked around the class. They all look like they were hypnotized or something..Like they'd follow whatever Miss Fujino say, which was a little freaky.. not to mention that she has only been with the class for one darn week..

"Doesn't it suit her?"

This time, it didn't surprise her when a chorus of "yes" answered instantly. _Must be those freaky eyes.._Natsuki thought..

"Fine" Natsuki rolled her eyes and sat back to her seat. "Like I care" she grumbled.

_"that was lame~" She heard Nao said in a sing-song manner._

"Like, I care what happen to your faces when I'm done with it" Natsuki said loudly.

"Ara, isn't that a little violent?"

"ara" Natsuki mimic, it didn't sound the same but who cares.. "Shouldn't you be teaching?"

Shizuru smiled "Ara, if Natsuki doesn't want to listen, then she's free to leave the room" challenging the girl.

The class "ooOO" and waited for Natsuki's reply, which took a little longer than expected.

Natsuki gritted her teeth, _Like she'll go out and do what her teachers say_ "I-I'll go out if I want to"..besides she has a reason for staying and the woman knows damn well..

"Then, Let's continue" Shizuru smiled much to Natsuki's annoyance. "Page 36 everyone, oh and Natsuki, try not to sleep in class"

_Damn.._

Chie who was in front, turn and said "She's good"

"Shut-up, it's your fault in the first place" Natsuki said in a sour mood

Chie grin "yeah but it wasn't me who was sleeping in class"

Someone poke her from behind. She turn and saw Nao grinning..she knew she was going to say something like..

"That's it? That was lame~" Nao smirk. _I could do better.._

Natsuki rolled her eyes, she pulled out her book..

* * *

"Hey, Bubuzuke. Give-up yet" Haruka appearing by Shizuru's side. "I'm kind of surprise that Natsuki and her little minions are not doing anything for the past week"

"Haruka, good day to you too" Shizuru greeted her colleague. "No, those three are starting to come to class"

Haruka shook her head "Your class not mine.."

"Ara, I heard they're attending most of the class now" Shizuru said

"Again..not mine..Those lazy..wait, speaking of those little devils, there they are now" Haruka said spotting the three from the window.

" Ara, maybe your class isn't as fun" following where Haruka was looking. True enough, the trio was there..

"Shizuru, I teach history, it's not supposed to be fun. Those three doesn't know what fun is unless it involves embarrassing someone, making someone cry, or smashing someone's faces and so on. Did you heard about what happened to Mr Harada?" he was the previous advisory teacher that Shizuru substituted, he quit the job because Natsuki punched his face.

Shizuru nods "I heard that Natsuki did that because she was defending a friend"

Haruka rolled her eyes. She didn't agree on Shizuru's method on calling her student by their given name, what did she say it was for, oh right, making a connection. She shot her friend an are-you -crazy look "Still she shouldn't have punched a teacher, just to prove her point" Shizuru laugh "It's not a laughing matter Shizuru. She has no self-control"

"Ara, If I remembered correctly Haruka did something in that line when we were in high school"

Haruka cheek colored "That was only because they were picking on Yukino, and I only hit the guy's head softly, He didn't bleed, for crying out loud. It's not my fault that he's such a wimp. Besides this and that is way different. They're delinquents"

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call them that" Shizuru frowned at her last comment.

"Well _your_ students.. Are making weird faces at us." Haruka frowned when she noticed Nao was sticking out her tongue at them, Chie was saying something at them but was obviously too far to be heard, but Haruka was sure it was not nice, and then there was Natsuki who was glaring at them.

"I think they're cute" Shizuru said laughing a little then wave at her students. The trio quickly stops, and looked away from them.

Haruka made a face, _"you have a twisted definition of cute"_

"But they are"

"those are.." looking at the trio.. "Delinquents. Their behavior is very..Disturbing and alarming, their use of language is very urgh... "CUTE" means bunnies, puppies-"

"and little bear with pink little hearts on, like the one on Yukino's desk four days ago" Shizuru said cheerfully.

"that was-that was" Haruka mumbled. "It's because she wanted that thing! How did you know it was from me?"

Shizuru grinned evilly "Ara,I didn't, but now I know"

_Evil woman.._Haruka sighed. _She hasn't changed.._ "Anyway, hows Kanzaki?"

Of all the question Haruka asked today this one she wasn't expecting... "He's fine. The company keeps him busy" _ a lot _ she silently added, She forced a smiled. Hoping that Haruka didn't noticed anything..Haruka didn't..

* * *

After seeing Shizuru waved at them. The trio quickly turned away.

Natsuki said "She damn good of an actress too"

"A gorgeous actress" Chie said dreamily "I don't know about you two but I kinda like her"

"Oh Is that so?" Nao silently sneak behind Chie and swiftly whack the girls head. "that's to make sure you don't get swallowed up with your delusions, Have you lost your mind. Geez, I feel sorry for Aoi"

Chie fell silent…

Natsuki gave Nao a _your-a-moron look the latter muttered 'sorry'_. Natsuki then went and hit Chie's head lightly "Stupid" she said softly "we'll get your phone back"

"That was Aoi's gift" Chie muttered.

"Don't get mushy on us you idiot" Nao said "Besides you shouldn't handed it to Fujino in the first place"

"cause she said she'll put her number-"

Nao quickly covered Chie's mouth "how much more will you embarrass us?"

"You can't blame her Nao, I think she hypnotized Chie or something" Natsuki said thoughtfully. Nao gave her a what-the-hell look. "It's true, I think it's her eyes, it's like drawing you or something"

Nao shook her head and walks towards Natsuki. "Kuga,Kuga.." then even before she could hit Natsuki's head the girl automatically block it, Much to Nao's dissapointment.. "that's just plain stupid. Her eyes is bloody red..but it's seems pretty normal to me.." Nao finished.

Natsuki opened her mouth to protest then shut it again. _Odd then why do I feel like it does?_ She glance at the window to where their teacher was.. she was probably trying to find something to prove that what she was saying was the truth to Nao but the teachers were already gone.._Where did they go? Am I the only one who noticed these things? Boy, I must be pretty darn observant.._

"Were you listening Natsuki?" Chie asks, when Natsuki didn't answer.

"What are you looking at?" Nao said following Natsuki's gaze

"What?" She didn't catch a thing at what her friends asks.

Nao looked at her blankly. Then, her eyes widen, like she just realize something. Then she gasped "oh . my. Gawd..Kuga, don't tell me-not you too" Nao said in an exaggerated tone.

"What? What?" Natsuki said

"You're crushing on Fujino" Nao said. It's wasn't impossible, hell, the whole student body is getting the virus.. "

Natsuki's jaw dropped "What?"

"I do not. Now, your being stupid Nao!" Natsuki said

"whoa, Now" Chie said seriously then continue "Nao, oWWww" she yelp . Natsuki has just punched her "geez" rubbing her arms

"Hold on Kuga, you're the one saying something weird "her eyes feel like they're drawing you", then you were staring at the window," Nao said pointing at her. "So you do like her?"

"NO!" Natsuki yelled "I happen to look at the window. It's different" _I think _she pondered and noticed that Nao turn to Chie and said something like "See, she said it herself"

"They aren't even there anymore! Don't make-up things you morons and It's not funny" Natsuki continued when her two friends broke into laughter

"I was only teasing and…pfft" Nao said trying to hold her laughter. "You were so serious"

Chie said trying to suppress her giggles "You should have seen your face.."

"It's not funny" she said straight face. "Bunch of Idiots"

* * *

_"You're not coming home? I know-ara, sorry for calling then" _Shizuru turn off her phone. She leaned back then forward making the swing move back and fort..

_ara I wonder if this makes me look childish…_

She look around afraid to be seen acting as such_.._The park was pretty much deserted..

She giggled at herself, it's not like she didn't know that it was usual during this time..

It was a small park near her apartment. It didn't have the best view or grander swings or slide like the other new parks in the neighborhood..But, it wasn't half bad..

_I guess people forgot..this place_

_ She exhaled heavily.._

"Yeah, yeah. I got two, What do you mean to buy another one? I'm not going back just to buy one more..You're already drunk" there was a loud yelling coming from the other line..

"Fine. Wait" She had her cellphone in her ear while she was carrying the beverage in the other hand.. She manage to pull out the change from her pocket "I don't have any more money..oops!" when some of the coins fell from her pocket.. "dammit, alright.. bye Midori, Aunt Midori" She turn her phone off.. Bent down and pick it up then followed the last coin that rolled off..

"Got it" Natsuki announced in triumph. She flipped it up then catches it in midair. That's when she caught sight of a familiar honey colored hair woman. "Isn't that…" She tilted her head slightly. "It's fujino..CRAP" she quickly hid behind the wall when Shizuru was looking around. Her heart was racing ..'Kuga, what the hell are you doing?" She asked herself. _Oh right I'm hiding_..._Why am I hiding, it's just Fujino._ She straightens herself and peaked from her hiding place. Shizuru was swinging back and forth..

_"I didn't know she live around here.." what is she doing here anyway..._

_Geez what the heck is she doing.._ then Shizuru stop and look distantly up at the sky..

A few more seconds or was it minutes past, Shizuru was still gazing at the stars..

_'What is she doing?' _Natsuki thought although she too was looking up trying to figure out what was so interesting.. _ 'Is she trying to Breaking a Guinness world record or something?...' _ she then look back at Shizuru..who was still gazing distantly...

_Odd..I feel like there something off with this picture.._Natsuki thought then frown "what the heck am I doing, staring here like some kind of an idiot. Geez I'm going home" Then with one final look she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natsuki yawn.. _Someone should just banned schools from starting at 7:00 am it's just not right.._ It has always been a hassle for her to wake up in the mornings._ "Ugh" I wouldn't be here this early if only they didn't made that dumb deal with Fujino. _

_Who in the right mind would be desperate enough to make a deal with a teacher? Ding Ding We did. "Ugh" _

She exhaled heavily and muttered_ 'that Chie'. _But then again...they can't really blamed her, as she said yesterday_ "that Fujino is darn too crafty" she muttered_

"Ara..thank you for the comment, Natsuki-chan"

Natsuki's eyes widen as she turn around to find her Teacher with an annoying smile plastered in her face. "Whoa" Natsuki manage to say. She hastily backs away, almost tripping in the process. "What the heck!.. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Ara? We wouldn't want that do we?" Shizuru asks still smiling. Her eyes dance with amusement.

_"There's nothing funny!" _Natsuki said, she notice a few students nearby looking at her curiously, she glared at them. They quickly turn away; she then glared at her instead. Maybe that will give her a hint to leave her alone.

Shizuru couldn't help but laugh.

Natsuki gritted her teeth; she could feel her cheeks burning and knows damn well that it's not a good sign...

"Ara. You do make the cutest reactions"

_Damn Fujino..I feel like I'm getting picked on and bullied!...Gawd! She's really getting on my nerves_..Natsuki frowned.._She wasn't like that when I saw her! She's damn weird!._

_Without a word Natsuki walk briskly away leaving Shizuru behind..or so she thought.._

_"Ara, Natsuki-san you should tie your shoelace or you'll trip"_

_that's it!..Natsuki spin around and snap angrily at her "Could you please STOP bugging me!" _ she paused when she saw her reaction which wasn't what she was expecting...Fujino look shocked and pale at the same time. _What? The heck shouldn't she be angry.._

_Anytime now..._

She glanced at Fujino expectantly but she seemed to be frozen in place. _What the - Maybe it's the first time someone yelled at her..._This was making her guilty that she just yelled at her teacher...

_Damn Natsuki what did you do? _Natsuki said scolding herself. _No, this must be an act or something..Doesn't look like an act though..I can't say sorry..is she okay?_

"Fujino-sensei?"

"..."

"Sensei?" Natsuki asks puzzled. Crap, Crap what did I do!

"Natsuki Kuga, what are you still standing here?"

The voice came from Haruka Suzushiro one of her least like teacher.._Boy is she glad to see her now! _

_"Suzushiro-sensei!" Natsuki said trying not to sound worried but falling to do so._

_Haruka raised a brow._

_She ignored this and hurriedly said "Fujino-sensei's-"_

_ "eh, Shizuru?" _Haruka said when she look over Natsuki shoulder. "Shizuru, Hey.." Haruka walk over to Shizuru and shook her lightly "Hey"

"Ara" Shizuru said snapping from her trance "Haruka? When did you got here?" Shizuru touch her forehead, she drops its as soon as she realized that both Haruka and her student were eyeing her worriedly. She smiled "What's wrong?"

"I should be asking you that?" Haruka said "Are you okay?"

"Obcourse, why shouldn't I be?"

When Natsuki heard this she sighs with relief.

Shizuru saw this and laugh lightly "I'm sorry. It was just punishing my favorite student for yelling at me"

Natsuki blush lightly on the favorite student part.

"So she yelled at you?" Haruka said " and that's how you punish her?" she wasn't buying what Shizuru was saying. There was obviously something else going on..

Shizuru nod "Ara..is it..wrong?"

"Yes, I told you before don't be too nice to your student." Haruka said "wait no..I wan't to know what just happened"

"Didn't I told you why, Haruka?"

"Yes. But-"

"Ara. Then what kind of punishment do you suggest?"

"Punishment? Oh..you could always report her to the office or let her stand at the hallway the whole afternoon while holding buckets of water" she smirks at Natsuki

_Damn, Suzushiro is enjoying this, is she.._Natsuki thought trying her best not to glare.

"Ara, that's a little too much" Shizuru said "But you could tell me more about it on the way. I'll need to drop by at the lounge"

"Sure, anyway you could always mark down her grades" Haruka said already walking away from them.

"You better get going to your class, Natsuki-san. Don't worry you're not getting into that much trouble. Just be sure not to do it again" Shizuru said in a lower tone.

"yeah..okay" Natsuki replied she kept her head low too embarrass and guilty to look at Shizuru.

* * *

_She's strange..I don't understand her at all..._

_..._

_I'm her favorite huh_..._Dang, she getting to me too. I'm not going to get wrap around her sweet coated words like those zombies..._She thought referring to her classmates and other students..

_Still what's with that reaction..It really scared me..Damn Fujino.._

"Are you going to eat that Natsuki?" Chie said.

Natsuki looks at her barely eaten sandwich then at Chie. _oh right it was break time.. _She took a big bite to Chie's disappointment. "What's with her anyway?"

"With Nao?" Chie asks.A couple of minutes ago Nao excuse herself to buy some sodas.

Natsuki stared at Chie and realized she must have said it out loud. "No Not.. Nao.." She took another bite at her sandwich then said "hey Chie, what do you think about Fujino-sensei?"

"Well, she's bea-"

"Not that" Natsuki frown. "Don't you think she's weird?"

Chie pretended to think then said "No, not really. She's pretty cool and has a lovely smile"

"She does smiles a lot huh, it's pretty annoying" Natsuki said lying at the floor. "She get's on my nerves"

"You know you're the only one who says that.." Chie said "anyway, I, on the other hand love the way she smile everyday"

"Right" Natsuki rolled her eyes "Why don't you marry her then?"

"Yeah, Chie why don't you marry her?"

Natsuki sat up and saw Aoi and Nao standing behind Chie. _Oh boy..._

Chie mouthed to Natsuki _It's Aoi? _ Natsuki slowly nodded. Chie swallowed hard before turning to face a pissed off Aoi "Hi Aoi"

"So what class is she?"

"Were not talking about anybody, right Natsuki?"

Nao was shaking her head.

"Then who's smile do you love to see every day, when you been avoiding me for the past days!"

"you heard that?" Chie muttered then said "I didn't say anything like that? Come on Aoi" The two distance themselves away from Natsuki and Nao.

The last thing they heard was Aoi saying something like "Then why are you avoiding me. You didn't showed up at our class (they were in different class) or even texted or called me.."

"See, I told her. She should have listened to me" Nao sat down next to Natsuki and handed her a soda. "I heard you got detention today, why? And you'd be usually be on detention for three or more days not one day what happened?" Nao asks

"Maybe because I'm Fujino's favorite" Natsuki said sarcastically.

"Right" Nao laughed

* * *

_Ara, that shouldn't have happened..that was very reckless.._

_But when she said that it reminded me ... I should not be bringing problems at school.._

_Shizuru flipped her phone to check if there were any message or call..There was none._

"Excuse me Miss, Are you going to pay for that"

"Ara, Yes.." Shizuru pulled out her purse " here"

* * *

"6 cans of beer? Geez, How much more could she drink?" Natsuki said to herself walking out of the store. It was almost 9:30 in the evening, the street was pretty much deserted during this times. She walk briskly at first then when she was almost near the park she slowed down a little..

_I wonder if Fujino is here. _ She carefully peered half hidden from the park walls, hoping that she wouldn't be seen..because it would be pretty awkward. She still feel a little uneasy about what happened early on..

True enough Shizuru was there sitting at the same place ..

_Why does she seem to be different when she's at school? _Natsuki thought trying her best to figure it out. The more she stares at Shizuru the clearer the answer is _"She's not smiling..." why didn't I notice it before.._

_She remembered what chie said_

_ "-love the way she smile everyday-"_

_I see now...She always have that stupid smile plastered on her face at school..that's why it seemed different..._

_Alright mystery solved better get going now Natsuki..Don't get involved.._Natsuki said to herself, but she couldn't bear to move.._Why the heck does she have to look so damn sad.._

_"I...maybe I should make sure she's okay.." Natsuki said as she decidedly walks towards Shizuru._

"Sensei" Natsuki called. Shizuru slowly looked up to her.

She looks weak_ and a little groggy. .Geez what the heck- she's drunk!_

_"_Natsusun-sann"

_"Natsusun-san?" _Natsuki repeated "Sensei, your drunk"

"mnot"

"how much did she drink?" Natsuki asks more to herself.

"tinzy..bit"

_Ugh, I can't possibly leave her here at that state.._

"Fujino-sensei, where do you live?"

Shizuru first pointed randomly at first to the left which was the slide, then to the old ramen shop on the right then she pointed upwards.

"That's the moon" she said "Do you think you're the goddess of the moon or something?"

"yuup" Suddenly encircling her arms around Natsuki's neck. Causing her to drop the bag of beers she was carrying.

"W-ait!" Natsuki's eyes widen, she could feel her heart beating she wasn't used to having anybody at that close proximity, so acting on her instinct she quickly pushed her away

Shizuru fall to the ground hitting her rear and groans "oww"

"Crap!" Natsuki quickly help Shizuru up to the swing "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Ring ring

"Geez, not now... Sensei are you alright" Not bothering to wait for an answer, she continued "don't move okay"

She flip her phone "Aunty..I sort of having a problem now.." moving a little bit away from Shizuru.

"No, I already bought the beers..that's not the problem"

"wait-" _click that drunk. _

When she turn back to Shizuru.."Oh boy.."

"No don't. Aren't you drunk already" Natsuki swiftly pulled the almost empty can from Shizuru. She immediately removes the others away from her.

"Why.."

"eh? Why?" Natsuki repeated what she said

"W-why..*sniff* why.." Shizuru began to cry

"Sensei.." _What do I supposed to do now..._ Natsuki thought.

"I..only..drink alittle"

_Crap, I can't take this.. Ugh this is so wrong... _"Here" Natsuki handed her another can of beer..

Shizuru cry turn to soft sob she turn to Natsuki and smiled.

Somehow, It's a different smile than the ones she keep seeing..

Natsuki squat down the ground as she watches her teacher on the swing. "Geez, Sensei. What do I do with you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Stop, blowing at my ears, Sensei" Natsuki said trying desperately to hold Shizuru firmly. "Cut it out or you'll fall"

"mo-ree *hic*"

"Yeah right, like there's anything else left" She exhaled heavily. _How this did happened...Oh right, at first I planned to give her a drink or two but somehow the pleading look that she was giving me is just too much.. And I'd hate to make her cry when she's all smiles at school..Geez who would have thought they're the same person.._

Natsuki manages to get to the second floor of the building where she stays. She stops at the second to the last door. She sighed and then knocked.

Shizuru copied her by knocking very loudly.

"no, stop that"

"Natsuki?" She heard a voice from behind the door. The moment it opened the green eyed woman in front of her yelled "You darn kid where the heck have you been? Do you know how worried I was-"

_Just when I was hoping she'd be drunk too _Natsuki thought _It would have been a lot easier _"Um- I have a good explana-"

"Who the hell is that?"

"Hiyaaa" Shizuru said oddly cheerful. "theress two of youu"

Midori eyed her carefully "She's drunk"

"You see-"

"..Is she your girlfriend? She's pretty"

"No-o!" Natsuki yelled quickly "She's my _teacher_" emphasizing the last word

"She's your what? You drunk your teacher!.." Midori pulled them inside the room.

"I didn't, she's already drunk when I saw her. I swear" Natsuki said. She drops Shizuru at the nearest chair. "Araa, am really*hic* dizzy"

"So what happened to my drinks?" Midori said after noticing that her niece is empty handed aside from bringing Shizuru. Before Natsuki could explain Midori continued"Never mind...geez, such a headache"

To Natsuki's relief, Shizuru fell asleep._Thank god.._Thinking that it's more convenient that way. She said to her aunt "Aunty, you think she can stay here"

"Well..she's really pretty, I don't mind letting her stay here...but- I don't want to explain all this the moment she wakes up tomorrow" Midori said "Besides, she's safer with you."

_What? _Natsuki tilt her head a little.

Midori smiled ._she forgot this side of Natsuki_...

_Wait a minute.. _"Are you saying she should stay.. with me? At my place?" Natsuki said unsure. (She live next door)"Bu-t I only have one bed!"

"Let her stay at the sofa, the bed or the floor, whichever. At her state, she won't remember a thing"

"What part of 'she's my teacher' Did you not understand?"

" Don't be so nervous, Natsuki. You let Nao and Chie sleep on the floor"

"They have sleeping bags!"

"Your teacher is going to fall from the chair"

Natsuki paused and quickly rush to Shizuru. She was lucky enough to catch her in time.

"-You won't get in .

She put Shizuru's arm around her so she could help her stand.

"Listen, I'll help you explain tomorrow" Midori said. She grabs Natsuki by the wrist and led her to the door. "For now, Let's all sleep"

"You're not just saying that, so you could get rid of us, huh Aunty?"

"Obcourse not. Have I ever lied to you?"

"Seriously..your asking me that?"

"Okay, okay. Just go to sleep already" with a wave her aunt closed the door.

* * *

"I'm really sorry about this" Natsuki somehow manage to put her in the couch "I don't have any other bed"

Shizuru shivered.

_I think I better close the windows...hmm and better get some blankets..._

She went to her room to get one. I wonder what I would tell her tomorrow..She opened her cabinet and got a blue stripped. It was already 12 midnight, and she was starting the exhaustion from everything that happened. She went back to the living room..

"Oh shit! " She said when she saw Shizuru on the floor. "Sensei"

Shizuru's forehead was a little reddish probably from the falling "Crap I'm in so much trouble.." _that better not bruise..._

*hic* Shizuru opened her eyes groggily "Araa I see stars"

_She blink..First it was the moon, then the stars.._"Sensei, could you come back to earth now" She said seriously. She help her up and sighed _I can't believe that that Fujino (Referring to the one at school) and this Fujino are one.._

"geez, you'll get the bed" Natsuki muttered. "Come on"

* * *

After a few minutes she manages to put her in the bed. My arms feels like they're starting to fall.._damn_

"Alright that's it" _She better not fall this time, or I'll really have a lot of explaining to do...if ever she remembers..._ Natsuki had put pillows around her just to be sure that she wouldn't fall. "Good night"

Just when she was about to leave.

Shizuru suddenly grab her hands. "...don't..don't leave me..." she said it so meekly that it was almost hard to hear.

"what?" Natsuki asks. Shizuru said sitting up, she was looking down though.._ Is she sober now..or is she-_

"D-don't leave" She sob

_Crying?..Why the heck is she crying? Crap! Did she hit her head that hard?_

"Sensei, I'm not leaving I'm sleeping on the living room" Natsuki said explaining it slowly.

"...no.."

_"...Sensei, you're not a kid.." _Pulling her hands away from Shizuru's grip_ ".What the heck is wrong with you" oh right she's drunk.._

_"_Everyybody's... le-leaving me"

_Oh, Come on.._ "Nobody's leaving you.."

"th-at's not true"

_Does she have separation issues..._"Look Sensei, I'll stay here" Natsuki said giving up. She was already too tired to protest "See" she pulled a chair beside the bed and sat there. "Could you go to sleep now.."

"..okay..*shizuru slightly paused* ..could you hold my hands"

"whaa-t?" Natsuki said in disbelief. She could feel her cheeks burning ._What the heck, that's childish, stupid and embarrassing.._

"Your lying after all.."

Natsuki rolled her eyes "F-fine!..there!" she grab her hands.._Kill me now.. _"Happy? Do you think you could sleep now?"

"Yes, thank you"

_"Right" _Natsuki mumbled.._She must have a lot of problems..Getting drunk and all. She's a damn good actress; nobody from school would probably think that she has some.._

_'Everybody's leaving me' Fujino sensei said that a while ago _Natsuki thought _ I wonder what she means by that._.."Sensei?"

"Hmmm" Shizuru answered drowsily.

"who-" Natsuki stop when she notice that Shizuru was almost asleep..nah, I'll just asks..Tomorrow..*yawn* _She's looks oddly comfortable..She has too, she's sleeping at my bed _Natsuki thought..It's funny ..how she acts a bit like a kid ..when she's drunk.. *yawn* ..She's..kinda..cute..too *and yawn one last time before falling asleep*

* * *

_I'm sorry Shizuru. It's just not working out.."_

"Wait!" Shizuru abruptly sat up. _It was a just a dream..was it.._

No..she knew for a fact that it was real_..._

_ara, why does it's like my head suddenly weighted a hundred tons.. _She was about to bring her hands to her forehead when she notice someone else hands holding hers_. _"Huh? ..Natsuki?"

"hmm" Natsuki groan when she heard her name.

"but- " Shizuru stared at Natsuki then she survey the room..It was definitely not hers..The room has a sea blue theme and a calendar with a silver ducati picture posted on the wall.._ what am I doing here?..ah.. my head.._

"Natsuki-san" shaking Natsuki lightly

"hmm" Natsuki slowly half opened her eyes. "Sensei" she said groggily.

"Ara, Natsuki-san, what happened?"

"*yawn*, you know you ..shouldn't ..drink.*yawn* drinks..with alcohol..sensei" Natsuki said sleepily going back to rest her head on the bed. "It's too *yawn* early" It took three seconds before she fell asleep again.

Shizuru blinked."Alcohol...oh" .._did I.. got drunk..I should have drank that at my place..but I thought you have to drink a couple more to get drunk?..._ "Ara, I guess she took care of me" She said. She felt a little bit happy about it, after all Natsuki showed a great dislike against her at school.

She caught glimpse of the time 5:15?, It's Friday , she still has class to attend to.. _Why did I ever decide to buy that drink on a school week.._

Oh, before I forgot..She leaned down a little just enough to whisper 'thank you' to Natsuki.

Natsuki unconsciously pulled together her eyebrows. It was somewhere in the line of confusion..

'..Ara, and _ Haruka thought Natsuki couldn't be cute' _She smiled before getting off the bed.

A/N: Whew! I thought i wouldn't finish this today... By the way thanks for reading this fic! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Surprise? I'm still alive.

* * *

Chapter 4

"ugh,.." Natsuki groans pulling a pillow on top of her head. But the buzzing sound is just getting louder. "For crying out loud!"

Amazingly, she was able to force herself up and turn off the alarm, then she slump right back to bed..

_So darn tired..._

...?...

_Wait-..am I..am I on my bed? That shouldn't be right..isn't Fujino-sensei suppose to be...damn!_

Her eyes widen on her sudden realization. 'how the heck did this happen?' She quickly scrambles to get out of the bed..She almost fell to the floor during the process.

Standing-up instantly, she bent down her head and said in a loud voice "I-i can explain everything, this is just a big misunderstanding "

_'..huh?..where did she go?'_ when she found that there was no Fujino on the bed. '..Don't tell me she fell over..._again'_

She rushed to the other side of the bed hoping not to find her teacher on the floor. _'she's not here..' _she let out a sigh of relief.

_'If she's not here where did she go'_

"Fujino-sensei" She called-out. She went to the living room, her kitchen, she even went out briefly to make sure she didn't sleepwalk there during the night cause some drunks do.._a.k.a her Aunt_. She went back inside her place and say at her couch.

"hmm..I guess she left. Well that's great... Now, I don't have to bother about explaining anything"_ it's not like I have anything to explain either, right? _ she thought stretching her arms. "she could have said 'thanks' though..After all, I went thru a lot of troubles . Some kind of teacher she is..doesn't even have a little bit of gratitude..."

"She could have had at least cleared some things up..-" she stared at her bare lt. blue wall that she insisted her Aunt to paint with, instead of the plain white her aunt likes. Besides this color suited her more..

"-Like..why was she at that park?...and why was she drunk?..why was she saying that everybody was leaving her.." Natsuki thought remembering all the things that happen last night.

_She looks..kind of..sad.._

Seeing her that way makes me feel..a bit weird.._right.. cause in her one week at school she didn't seemed like That kind of person.._

_Ugh..I understand her even less now._

_..._

_Last night .._

_Could you hold my hands.._

Natsuki unconsciously turned beet red.. 'bad thoughts' she quickly covered her ears as the words keeps repeating over and over in her head 'what the heck? crap crap " Natsuki said trying to push the voice or the thought away.

You're lying then..

Huh? Natsuki thought then she remembered what Shizuru said that time

'everybody's leaving me'

"Why did she say that? These kind of things..its hard to understand..Maybe if I knew..nah, I wouldn't know what to do anyway.."

"Maybe...it's best not to get involve in this any further" Natsuki said decidedly.

* * *

"Good morning Shizuru-sensei" some students greeted her as they passed by.

She smiled at them in return. Just ahead, she spotted Yukino and Haruka together.

It was Yukino who notice her first and called out to her "Shizuru. Good morning"

"Ara, Yukino, Haruka, Good morning to you too" she smiled, though she wondered why Haruka have this irritated look on her face.. "Having a bad day, Haruka-san?"

"Something like that. I've just read the paper of my student's the other day-" Haruka muttered. "Hey, no running in the hallway!" when she spotted a red-haired running pass them.

It was Nao, who surprisingly went on halt, the girl grinned and said "Yeah . Oi sensei, you forgot you shouldn't shout in the hallway..you don't want to get detention do you?" then she sprint away.

"YuuuKi! Aargh." But the girl was already out of sight.

Shizuru laugh. She felt kind of good maybe getting drunk last night wasn't really a bad idea.. "Haruka, lighten up, they're just having fun"

"ha, right. Like i said I made my student's write what they want to be in the future. And those three wrote.." referring to Nao, Chie and Natsuki stops then continued "Chie say that she wants ten thousand robot army, Nao said she'll be living in Atlantis, and Natsuki said she'll be ruling the world, could you believe that-hey-there's nothing funny-" When she saw her two companions laughing. "Those kids don't take me seriously"

Yukino smile "I don't think they meant any harm"

"Right, so that's why I had a headache since last night and they still don't mean any harm" _geez, they get on my nerves. _"Just whose side are you on anyways" she said quietly.

"Yours of course" Yukino said quickly. "I'll always be on your side Haruka"

Shizuru notice how quickly Haruka's cheeks turn pink. She giggled. Haruka didn't usually blush easily before.. not since she met Yukino in high school. Natsuki blushes easily too, usually in a different shades of red.. _Remembering her student's face when she tease her.. I guess that's why it's so fun to tease her a lot...hmm, not a lot..only a littl .._

_"Ahem.."_ Haruka said snapping her from her thoughts "Anyway, I tried to call you last night, but you didn't pick up your phone"

Shizuru eyes widen, _Maybe because I wasn't at home. _"Ara, I didn't know you called.."

Yukino and Haruka look at each other. The later raise a brow at her friend "I was worried so I called Reito's phone"

"y-you did?" Shizuru bit her lips so she could prevent it from quivering. Now she hope her mask didn't give anything away "what, what did he say"

"The line was weak though, I could hardly hear him ..But I did hear him say that he's in London. You never mention he went to London" Haruka asks.

"what's he doing there?" Yukino asks curiously

_I don't know.._ "He's busy.." _ara that's for sure. _ Shizuru thought then continued "with work" '_ara, smile' _ She commanded herself. Forcing a small smile.

"Well, he shouldn't be leaving you behind. It's only been a few weeks since you guys came here at Haikkaido, right?" Haruka asks. She didn't seem to notice Shizuru's growing uneasiness.

"yeah.." She manage to say.

"you know-"

"Kikuwa-sensei , Suzushiro-sensei your needed at the teacher's lounge" A third year student interrupted. Haruka gave her a stern look. The student said "oops, sorry..um, excuse me sensei but your needed at the teacher's lounge" she rephrase it.

"hmm,alright" Haruka said. The students bowed her head and hurriedly walks away.

"I wonder what they want now... Anyway Shiz, Tell Reito to bring us some souvenirs. Later"

"bye, See you later" Yukino said to Shizuru.

She watches as her friends walks away. After she was sure they were gone Shizuru exhaled heavily. _ 'I couldn't tell them.."_

* * *

"Alright" Nao sprinted to the room. She scans the place and her face fell instantly when she saw Natsuki sitting on her chair "oh hell-how did you get here so fast?"

Natsuki grinned "pay up"

"No way. You cheated. I'm not paying anything"

"The bet was whoever get's here first, wins" Both their houses was on opposite direction but the distance from school was almost the same.

Natsuki stared at her and she stared back..Suddenly they were both engage in a staring completion..Both tried their best not to blink..till Nao blurted out "Fine, I'll buy you lunch"

"_You should know_ better than betting with me" Natsuki said with a smug look.

"Yeah, yeah. It's your darn fault for calling me so early." Nao muttered. "5:50 am, sheesh" _didn't Natsuki usually wakes up at 6:15 or 6:30?_

"It's not my fault..Somebody messed with my alarm." The raven hair frown. A while ago she found Fujino's-thank-you note on the fridge it said... Natsuki, thanks for taking care of me..There's only a box of cereal here and oddly a few bottles of mayo?

_ 'What's odd with a few bottle of Mayo?' _Natsuki thought then read onStudents should eat breakfast before going to school..

Natsuki made a face' she's not my mother'

I fix the alarm for you so you wouldn't be late

_ 'fix my..alarm?.._' Natsuki's brow shot up as she look at her clock_ 'what? 5:40? 5:40?'_

_ see you at school ^^ -shizuru-_

"Some gratitude, damn Fujino" Natsuki said more to herself. "She goes back from helpless to annoying.."

Nao watch Natsuki, she look like she was in deep thoughts then her expression changes into pissed; she laughed "I didn't know you're a sore winner Natsuki"

Natsuki ignored Nao, who went to seat back behind her.. She check her watch, the class would be starting any minute and most of her classmates were arriving. _Where the heck is Chie? _She said scanning the place. She sigh _I'm sure glad Fujino's not here yet... _

_'could you hold my hands?' her teachers voice echoed to her head again. Aahhhh crap! Why the heck do I keep hearing her voice..This is so embarrassing, downright awkward-wait.. _ Natsuki stops at a sudden realization... _she doesn't remember right? , Cause she's drunk, most people who get's drunk that bad mostly don't remember right?..._

_..._

She froze_ damn, damn, Damn! She abruptly stood up and quickly dumps some of her things back to her bag._

She barely noticed Nao who asks "umm. What are you doing?"

_"_I'm not going to attend _her_ class_" She thought._

"What did you just said?" Nao said making her jump.

"what?" _crap, did I said that out loud?_

"You said you're not going to attend her class. So you want to...-ditch Fujino's class?" Nao asks.

_Absolutely sure_ Natsuki thought instead she said "er...kind of.."

Nao's smiled "Finally. I was waiting for you to say that. Another week of this and I'll go crazy"

"Yeah,.." Natsuki muttered then look around the room. There's a sudden guilty feeling building up. Chie still hasn't arrived. "- but what about Chie?"

"Ugh, right. -you know she could always tell Aoi the truth"

Natsuki nod her head. "I guess..We could always explain to her later on, hmm, right" She stood up "think we better get going before-"

"Natsuki!Nao!" Chie who appeared out of nowhere, jumped right at her.

"oof" _thud. _She fell to the ground. She quickly tried to get off from Chie's grip,._What the heck "_Get off, Chie!" She shot Nao a pleading look. _ Nao you moron help me._

As if she read her thoughts Nao pulled Chie by her collar. And gave the other onlookers a nasty mind-your-own-business look, it worked like a charm.

Natsuki coughs before standing up "what's wrong with you..huh?" when she notice Chie's all teary eyed. _It's almost the same as last night though shizuru's was a lot more-_ She pushed the thoughts away..._is this some kind of déjà vu ?_

"Quit it you're embarrassing us" Nao said "What's up with you?"

Chie stared at them and said in a weak voice "you see..Aoi said..-why are you two still carrying your bags?"

"ah," Nao and Natsuki look at each other then Nao said "We just arrived" she shrug, throws her bag in her desk before sitting right back.

"So what's wrong with Aoi, I thought you guys were okay yesterday" Natsuki said.

"That was before you guys left"

_Wow, before we left yesterday..then that would be 5 mins. That was short.. _Natsuki thought

_Chie's relationship with Aoi is always a drama _Nao thought"I'm sure it was something you said" she accused "I told you not to waver when lying"

"I didn't. She thinks I'm seeing someone but I'm not, She said I lied to her a lot of times-" She noticed her friends nodding their head. Chie frown.."Hey! you guys are nodding not because you agree right?"

"er..I kinda agree with Aoi" Natsuki admitted

Nao nod in agreement "yup"

"What?"

"There's Reiko, miki-" Nao started.

Chie quickly wave her hands "okay, okay. I wasn't serious. I was just messing around.."

"uh-huh. Sure is a mess" Nao muttered "If you can't do it right, then don't do it at all"

Chie glared at her, she then turn to Natsuki "Natsuki help me..."

"What? But I don't know how to handle this" Natsuki said backing out. "really, I don't"

Nao laughed "Fine, I'll help you. Don't ask Kuga, She absolutely has no clue"

_Natsuki sigh with relief _"thanks Nao"_ That's a good thing, isn't it?_

* * *

Tick tick tick

Natsuki discreetly glance at the clock hung near the door way..

Another 20 minutes before it's over..

_ugh.._She kept her eyes on her book.._hey!I didn't do nothing wrong._

She slowly look up..and found Shizuru looking rather amused at her. _Crap?I shouldn't have look damn it. _ She shift her gaze back to her book.

Shizuru stood up and walk towards Natsuki, who seem to sink from her chair. Her student's seems to be deeply engaged on the book which made Shizuru smiled secretly. 

_'fufufu, Natsuki seemed to be overly conscious today' _ she thought noting how Natsuki's ears are tuning pink. She grabbed Natsuki's book.

"What?" Natsuki said with a straight face and wondered how the heck did she manages to pull it off.

Then Shizuru turn the book upside down. Then put it back in front of Natsuki. It turns out that she was reading it upside down the whole time..

_Crap._Natsuki turned bright red.

_'ara, like I thought, she blushes easily' _She could hear her student curse some words under her breath. _Ara she uses such strong inappropriate languages_

"pfft" Natsuki heard Nao behind her. She turns around to face her

"what?" Nao said with a straight face..then breaks down laughing "sorry..I just couldn't that was funny"

"yeah..yeah" Natsuki muttered.

* * *

"Natsuki-san, could you stay behind. I want to talk to you." Fujino said from her desks.

Nao turn to Natsuki and whispered "What?"

Chie also shot a curios look at Natsuki.

Natsuki shrug her shoulders as if saying I don't know. "no idea" _it was probably short for 'like I'm going to tell you' as long as she could do something that embarrassing moment will not leak out! Geez, holding her hands what was i thinking?  
_

"Um..You want us to wait?" Chie asks hesitantly.

Natsuki could clearly read her so she smiled "No.. you're going to talk to Aoi right?"

"wow really? Thanks Natsuki" Chie said smiling broadly "you're the best. Come on Nao" dragging the other girl who was protesting and saying 'wait'

"See ya" one of them said.

_I should have figure out what to say..Okay Natsuki try not to embarrass yourself_.. She inhaled heavily before heading to Shizuru's desks.

* * *

A/N: okay, it's been 3 weeks? ...hmm...It's not that long..I think.

Some of you might wonder why I haven't been uploading...uh it's a secret. Haha.

Seriously, I got myself in a mess but it's over so everything's good. Hurray

I read the previous chapter, and All I could say is that my spelling suxs ^^ . I'll fix it tomorrow.

Anyway I'll try my best to minimize my mistakes.


End file.
